vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanfall (Verse)
For detailed information about this series, visit the Titanfall Wiki. Summary Titanfall is a video game series of the first person shooter genre. It was developed by Respawn Entertainment and published by EA. It was released on March 11th, 2014 in North America and on March 13th, 2014 in Europe and Australia and March 14th, 2014 for the United Kingdom and New Zealand for Microsoft Windows and Xbox One. An Xbox 360 port developed by Bluepoint Games was released on April 8th, 2014 for North America and April 11th, 2014 for Europe. The sequel, Titanfall 2, 'was released October 28, 2016 world over, and has received much critical acclaim. Titanfall What makes this game unique is that it is well known for its unique concept of incorporating mechs and fast-paced vertical gunplay into the FPS genre, completely throwing the shooter community into a brand new experience unlike any other game. Players control Pilots, who can do various superhuman level stunts like wall run and double jump as they shoot down the enemy faction. In the versus community it is a new breath for FPS profiles, as most of the game's content is realistic and feasible enough to incorporate easily in statistics and feats. Such as bullet damage, consistency with speed and durability, and use of real world units such as meters, feet, and pounds per square inch, within real time. This game is almost exclusively multiplayer, with few single-player elements installed such as training a mission, an intro cutscene and not much more. The lack of a dedicated single-player mode was due to Respawn Entertainment possessing limited development resources, and pressure from Electronic Arts. Titanfall 2 The differences between the original and sequel are great and numerous. ''Titanfall 2 contains a large single player campaign, where players assume the role of Rifleman (and later Pilot) '''Jack Cooper. This among other aspects of the franchise are created to expand upon the lore, giving insight into how the Titans function, the verse's limitations and so on. Other distinct differences includes multiple new Titan designs, and Prime variants of said Titans, as well as reusing the old designs to create classes for Titans and Pilots alike. Titans are now equipped with set primary weapon loadouts and powers that cannot be changed, similar to how classes work in MOBA games. However, the player is still given many options to make a Titan their own. From primary weapon upgrades to decorative patterns to put on Titans, there are many new ways a player can change their Titan up. The previous game's staple Core feature is still in Titanfall 2. Each Titan class has their own Core ability that caters to the role of said Titan. For example, Scorch Titans (based on the old Orge design) have the Flame Core, an ability that allows it to slam the ground with it's first and create a wide and long shockwave that ignites the ground with fire. PIlots are now designated classes as well. These are up to a player's preference, and allow it to suit a certain play style. Pilots are still allowed to take any variety of weapon and ordnance, as well as other abilities and customizations. They too can have patterned camo and so can their weapons. Burn Cards and Kits are removed in place of the new class system and Pilot abilities. Players can choose a particular loadout with their firearms, such as going cloaked to remain invisible, or be given a grappling hook. In Titanfall 2's campaign, Jack Cooper bonds with and carries out missions with his former C.O.'s Titan, BT-7274, a unique Vanguard-class Titan. They carry out the mission and encounter numerous bounty hunters that are out for Jack's head as he tries to uncover lost information, and eliminate the threat to the Militia, the IMC. Apex Legends Set sometime after the Frontier Wars (or possibly during) of the previous titles, Apex Legends follows a handful of characters known as Legends as they fight in a large-scale battle royale arena, competing for fame, glory, and exorbitant amounts of money. This game contains much of the same mechanics of the earlier Titanfall 2 title but lacks the distinct wall-running and, most notably, any trace of the Titans themselves, instead focusing purely on a new cast of characters based on the Frontier. Power of the Verse Although Titanfall's version of humanity is advanced to the point of it being a Type III civilization, people and warfare between themselves is still moderately superhuman at best. Some ships are possibly FTL due to the fact scientists have discovered and use ways to manipulate time and space for interstellar travel. Most of the combat remains realistic and comparable to real life combat if it were to have mechs. Soldiers fall within the Human to Superhuman range, with NPCs (known as Grunts) are on par with the average soldier, assumed to be Tier 10-A, and the player controlled Pilots are Street level all around. The 3 types of Mechs in the first game, Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder (including Titanfall 2 variations), range in stats, but roughly are Street level to City Block level range, with key differences in durability, attack potency, and speed . Apex Legends does not greatly deviate from Titanfall's lore and arsenal, meaning most abilities and weapons function the same as their Titanfall counterpart. All characters have some form of statistics amplification, due to the nature of video games. Via perks or "kits", they can raise their speed, durability, regen ability, AP, or even stamina. Some Apex Legends characters, due to being their own unique cast, have abilities exclusive to them. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Tsubaki Blue * Mr. Bambu * Wokistan * Crabwhale Opponents * DarkDragonMedeus Neutral Character Profiles Humans * Generic Pilot * Jack Cooper Titans * Atlas * Ogre * Stryder * Scorch Apex Legends * Wraith * Bangalore * Gibraltar * Caustic * Mirage * Lifeline * Pathfinder * Bloodhound * Leviathans Gallery File:Titanfall 2.jpg File:Pilot.png File:Ogre.png File:Atlas-1.png File: Stryder_IMC.png Category:Verses Category:Titanfall Category:Games